The Last Guardian
by Cherry Blossom5
Summary: A new transfer student is living with Sakura. What connections does she have with Syaoran? A bit different. Some character changes. I've deleted the old story and started over, so come back my lovely reviewers! Chapter 5 up after a very long time!
1. PrologueA Mysterious Dream

The Last Guardian  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I am the Last Guardian"  
  
" The who?"  
  
" You will have to pass a test to prove you can be a worthy master for me"  
  
" Why would there be another guardian? There are already 4!" Sakura said.  
  
" I am the final guardian. Be patient. You will understand in due time. Good-bye for now."  
  
" WAIT!" Sakura yelled  
  
  
RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGG! 


	2. Syaorankun's Family

Chapter 1  
  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN WAKE-UP!" Kero-chan yelled.  
  
"HOOOEEEEEE" Sakura woke up with a start. It was Saturday morning and she couldn't figure out why she had set her alarm clock. Then she remembered her date with Syaoran, and how she was meeting his family for the first time.  
  
"Oh my gosh, did I turned off my alarm! I'm going to be late again!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, when are you not late?" Kero-chan asked teasingly.  
  
"Kero- chan, do me a favor and SHUT-UP!!"  
  
"Hai, Hai."  
  
  
  
  
It has been 6 years, since the last card has been changed into a Star Card. Things have been pretty normal. Sakura and Syaoran have been an official couple for 4 years, and all of Sakura's closest friends and family knows about her 'secret' life. Sakura is now 17 years old and is still beautiful. She had let her grow out to her shoulders it still a beautiful golden brown. She is about 5'6, with a well-formed body. Her powers have grown immensely, increasing her inner beauty as well her outer.  
  
As Sakura ran outside the house to go to the park she realized that she was already a half hour late. She looked around and took out her Star Key.  
  
  
Oh Key of the Star   
With Powers burning bright.  
Reveal the Staff and Shine your Light  
RELEASE!  
  
  
The staff grew and Sakura took out the Dash card.  
  
"DASH" Sakura started running and suddenly she was at the spot that she was supposed to meet Syaoran. He was sitting on the swing, where he had comforted her so many years ago. He looked tense.  
  
"Your late Sakura-chan! Okaa-san is going to be angry!" Syaoran said standing up.   
  
"Syaoran-kun, sweetie, I know its important today, gomen nasai." Sakura said quickly.  
  
"I'm not mad Sakura-chan. Its just that Okaa-san is extremely strict, and thinks punctuality is important."  
  
"Then we should use the Fly card," She said being her usually genki self. Sakura took out the card and called upon on it. She changed it into a staff form so Syaoran could ride in back of her. She loved it when Syaoran put his arms around her waist. They both climbed on. Right before they took off, Syaoran kissed the back of her neck gently, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not as much as I love you," Sakura said as she turned around on the staff to face him.  
  
"Can you prove it?" Syaoran teased while leaning down.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
When Syaoran's lips touched hers, she sighed and put her arms around his neck. As he deepened the kiss he pulled her closer, and started running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni Sakura-chan." Syaoran murmured when he finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Ashiteru Syaoran-kun." She said after composing herself.  
  
"We'd better get going, if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
A couple of minutes later they landed in front a mansion.  
  
  
"Master Xioalang, how good it is to see you." A voice said behind them. Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw a man with salt and pepper hair/mustache.  
  
"Konnichiwa Wei-san. Sakura-chan I want you to meet my families most trusted servant and friend Wei." Syaoran said.  
  
  
"Hello Wei-san" Sakura said bowing a little.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Wei said bowing back.  
  
"Wei-san where is my Okaa-san?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"They are on the Verandah" Wei replied.  
  
"Thanks. Come on Sakura-chan" Syaoran said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
When they got to the verandah Sakura saw a woman sitting in a high backed chair. She looked regal-like, with her black hair pulled into a high ponytail with a fancy headpiece. She was wearing a royal purple and pink dress. It had gold ornaments hanging off of it. And had long wide sleeves. Sakura felt like a peasant next to a queen. This woman's hair was perfect, not a strand out of place, where as Sakura was a little disheveled from Syaoran running his hand's through it and the windy ride on with the fly card.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet my Okaa-san, Yelan Li" Syaoran said respectfully.  
  
"Hello. You must be the Card Mistress that Xiaolang always talks about"  
  
  
"Umm…. It's very nice to finally meet you Li-san" Sakura said sort of nervous. She could feel a very strong aura coming from this woman.  
  
"You will now meet Xiaolang's sisters. Girls please come here." Yelan called. 3 girls came running from behind the house.  
  
"I would like you to meet Umi Li, Jai Li, and Ying-Fa Li." Yelan said pointing to each one as she said their name.  
  
"Konnichiwa" Sakura greeted feeling a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Konnichiwa" all 3 girls said at once. They started chatting amongst themselves in Chinese.  
  
"Hoeeeee…. Syaoran-kun, I thought you said you had 4 sisters." Sakura said.  
  
  
Everything became deadly silent. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Then surprise to sadness and sadness into anger.   
  
"Xiaolang what have I told you about mentioning your…. Sister" Yelan said through clenched teeth. It had sounded like she had a hard time getting out the word sister.   
  
"I'm sorry Okaa-san. I did not mean to." Syaoran said looking down at the ground.   
  
"Sakura-san."  
  
"Yes Li-san?" Sakura said looking up.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Yelan asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Uh, sure." Sakura replied.   
  
  
For the rest of the afternoon Sakura and Syaoran chatted with his family, but there was tension in the air. The 4th sister obviously upset everyone, but why? Sakura decided to ask Syaoran later. Later when they went home and collapsed on the couch, Sakura decided to ask him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, will you tell me about this sister of yours, and why your not allowed to talk about her." Sakura asked. She had held her curiosity all day and now she needed to know.  
  
"It's a long story Sakura-chan," he warned  
  
"For you, I have all the time in the world." 


	3. Rose Li

Chapter 2  
  
  
"About 17 years ago, 2 children were born. They were paternal twins. Their Okaa-san gave them the names Xiaolang and Rose Li. Rose was born 10 minutes before me so it was said that she was to be head of the Li Clan. Rose had enormous magical powers. When she was 4 she would have been competition for Clow Reed when he was at the height of his power. Rose-chan was also what we call a perfectino."  
  
  
"What's a perfectino?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll tell you. A perfectino is someone who is good at everything he or she does except for 1 thing. And when they can't do this one thing it's impossible, magic restricts it. Poor Rose-chan was horrible with love. If she had ever tried to get close to a person, the magic that binds her makes that person automatically hate her. So Okaa-san didn't try to make an arrangement, like she did with me. Everything was going great. Everyone was happy, or so we thought. One day we were at the beach at a family reunion, when Rose-chan said she had an announcement to make. She told us that she did not want to be head of the Li Clan. It surprised everyone. It especially surprised me, because Rose-chan had always told me everything. She had never mentioned not wanting to be head of the clan." Syaoran said a bit of anger tinged in his voice.   
  
"How old were you when she said this?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"We were 9, so this a year before I came to Tomoeda. Ying-fa hadn't been born yet and Umi-chan, and Jai-chan were only 7 and 5, so they didn't understand. Okaa-san was angry and embarrassed. She told Rose-chan to leave and never come back. When Rose-chan tried to explain Okaa-san just told her she was stupid and she didn't want to hear it. I think Okaa-san regrets that she said that. So Rose-chan ran off and never came back. We know she's around though." Syaoran said with a sigh  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because we feel her aura sometimes. Mostly on our birthday and holidays I think she's watching over us. Or she is looking for the right time to come back to tell us why."  
  
"I'm so sorry that you lost your twin." They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Sakura looked at the clock.  
  
"HOOOEEEEEEEEE! Look at the time. I have to go. Unless of course you need me here. I'll stay if you need me." Sakura said looking at the boy on the couch.  
  
"No I'm fine. I'll walk you home." Syaoran said standing up.  
  
"No you won't. Last time you tried to walk me home Oni-chan caught us and nearly strangled you. I love you." Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door, leaving Syaoran to think about his twin.  
  
"I miss you Rose-chan. Why didn't you ever come back?" he said softly.  
  
  
"I miss you to Oni-chan. Don't worry though. I will be back sooner than you think." 


	4. 3 New Students

Sakura looked around. She couldn't see anything. All of a sudden there was a bright white flash of light, and she saw everyone. Syaoran, Touya, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberus, Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Miss. Kaho, and Meling were all staring at one thing. Sakura turned her head to look.  
  
  
RINGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGG  
  
  
" SAKURA-CHAN WAKE-UP!!!!!!!" Kero yelled.  
  
"HOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"Sakura-chan, you're going to be late for school." Kero said.  
  
"HOEEEEEEE, I slept late again!" Sakura jumped into the shower. When she got out she changed into her Sejiou High uniform. It was a white blouse with a light blue skirt. Light blue knee socks, a light blue over coat, and dark blue tie completed the assemble. She ran a comb through her wet hair and went to eat breakfast.   
  
"Ohayo" Sakura called out.  
  
"Ohayo kaijuu" Touya said smirking. Sakura swung her leg as hard as she could and hit his knee.   
  
"Now Sakura-san, remember the exchange student is coming today. She'll be going directly to the school from the airport, and then coming home with you. Ok?" Fukitika asked.  
  
"Ok" Sakura said with enthusiasm. They had been planning this for a year, and the day was finally here. Sakura had always wanted a sister, and she was finally going to get one. Well…sort of. A year ago an exchange program had been up for grabs at her school. Sakura had asked if she could host the exchange student. A couple of signed papers later, Sakura learned what true patients were.  
  
"Remember her name is Rose Orion. Go that Sakura-san?"  
  
"Rose-san got it. Gotta go Otou-san! Bye." Sakura said as she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
When she got to school her best friend, Tomoyo, greeted her excitedly.  
  
"The exchange student is coming today. Ne?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm here early today! Now lets hurry up and go to class and see Syaoran-kun. I didn't get to see or talk to him yesterday." Sakura said as she grabbed her friend's hand and ran to her class.  
  
"Hey there my Sakura Blossom." Syaoran said smiling. He brought out from behind his back a bouquet of sakura blossoms.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun, that's so sweet of you." Sakura said taking the bouquet and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
The door opened and Terada-Sensei walked in. He went over to his desk and took out a bunch of papers and sighed.  
  
"Ok class, time to settle down. As you know the exchange student from Paris, France is coming today. What you didn't know is that we are getting 2 other exchange students today as well. One is from Hong Kong, China, and the other is from London, England. (Sorry, I don't know what part of England Eriol is from) Their names are Hiragizawa, Eriol and Li Meling."  
  
"Eriol-kun and Meling-chan!" Sakura squealed.  
  
"Li-kun why didn't you tell us that Meling was coming back?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because I didn't know she was coming back. Why didn't you tell us your boyfriend was coming back?" Syaoran asked teasingly. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"He didn't tell me either"  
  
"Now class, I still haven't introduced the new exchange student yet. Her name is Rose Orion. Come on you 3" Terada-Sensei called.  
  
The door opened and Eriol, Meling, and Rose walked in. Eriol and Meling both looked the same except taller, and Eriol had contacts in. The new girl looked kind of stressed and rumpled, but you could see that she was really beautiful.  
  
Rose was probably about 5'10. She had blond hair, but you couldn't tell the length because she had it in a bun. The hairstyle made her look older than she really was. She had a pale complexion, and a nice figure. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and looked sad.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Eriol and Meling said.  
  
"Bonjour" Rose said with a soft French accent. Right then and there half the guys in the class fell in love with her.   
  
"Ano…. Class Rose-san is not exactly fluent in Japanese, but she is learning quickly, so try and help her along alright?" Terada-Sensei said.  
  
"Hai" the class said.  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun you'll help me tutor her right? Syaoran-kun are you all right?" She asked as she looked back at him. His face had an expression of shock on it. Hen the facial expression turned to anger.  
  
"It's her Sakura-chan. That's my twin Rose." 


	5. FIGHT!

CHAPTER 4  
  
FIGHT!  
  
"Ok Eriol-san, you sit behind Tomoyo-san. Meling-san you sit in that far corner, and Rose…. Where am I going to put you?" Terada-Sensei said as he looked around the room. There were no more seats open. He knew that it would be at least be an hour before they could get another.  
  
"Terada-Sensei, she can share a desk with me!" Sakura said standing up. Terada-Sensei smiled to himself. Sakura was so nice.  
  
"Hai, that will do for now." He said.  
  
Rose started walking down the aisle. She noticed that Syaoran was staring at her. She gave him a tentative smile. He glared at her. Rose looked down at her feet.   
  
"Merci." She said to Sakura.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"It means thank you in French. Arigato to you." Rose explained.  
  
"Hoe"  
  
"Hey Kinomoto-san who is that sitting behind us? He doesn't seem to like me very much." Rose asked. Sakura shot a wary glance at him.  
  
"That's my boyfriend Li, Syaoran. Don't worry he doesn't trust people easily. He'll warm up to you soon. And call me Sakura-chan" Sakura told her. Rose nodded.  
  
"Alright Sakura-chan."  
  
LATER AT LUNCH  
  
Rose was sitting under a Sakura tree, eating her lunch, and dozing at the same time. Sakura and Meling snuck up behind her.   
  
"BOO!!!" they shouted at the same time.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rose yelled. Then she blushed, because half the school was looking at her.  
  
"Gomen. We did not mean to scare you Rose-chan." Sakura apologized.  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Meling asked.  
  
"I don't know. Li-san doesn't seem to like me very much." Rose said uneasily.  
  
"Don't worry about him Rose-chan. He is really nice once you get to know him. By the way were you wearing contacts before? Or are those glasses fake?" Sakura asked noticing the brown and cream colored thin rims around Rose's eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I forgot I put them on. The contacts bother my eyes, so I take them off during breaks. I look awful with them on, don't I?" Rose said removing them.  
  
"Actually you look more sophisticated with them on. Especially with your hair like that. Put them back on." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Hai…." Rose said. 'At least they don't think I'm a nerd' she thought.  
  
"Lets go over to the others. They probably thought we ran away." Meling said jokingly.  
  
"Hai" The group walked over to the fountain where Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran were sitting. Rose smiled at them and got smiles returned from Tomoyo and Eriol, but Syaoran just glared. Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Guys you all know Rose-chan right?" Meling said. Eriol did his customary greeting of kissing her hand. Rose blushed. Tomoyo bowed. Syaoran just stood there.  
  
"We met her in class, but she wasn't wearing those nice glasses before, they make you look more sophisticated." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded his head in agreement. Syaoran just stood there. Rose started to get self-conscious, because he kept staring at her.  
  
"Li-kun, don't you have anything to say to Orion-san?" Tomoyo asked sensing tension between the 2.  
  
"I have nothing to say to a traitor of my family." Syaoran said. Sakura's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, that just plain rotten of you." She scolded.  
  
"I'm just saying the truth."  
  
"Ano…. would anyone mind filling me in on what is going on here. Siv vous plait. I mean onegai.." Rose asked everyone softly. They looked at her. She blushed.  
  
"That is if you want to. It may not be any of my business. I mean I didn't mean to..... ehhhh maybe I should just go." Rose said turning around and started to walk away. Sakura grabbed her wrist.   
  
"No Rose-chan you don't have to leave. We still have to eat lunch." She pleaded.  
  
"I don't know Sakura-chan, she might betray us." Syaoran said coldly. Rose looked at him starting to get irritated. She didn't know why he was upset with her, but his attitude was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Tai toi." She said simply.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Syaoran said standing up a little straighter.  
  
"I told you to shut up." The group looked at her in surprise. Rose looked at them and said:  
  
"He is getting on my nerves." Meling chuckled. No one had ever told Syaoran to shut up before, and not regret it. She liked this girl.  
  
"I'm getting on your nerves!" Syaoran said his voice getting louder.  
  
"To put it simply, your attitude sucks. Didn't your Okaa-san teach you any manners." Rose said calmly, as she took a bite of her sandwich.   
  
"There the same manners she taught you" Syaoran said.  
  
"What are you talking about. I've never met your Okaa-san before in my life."  
  
"Yeah right." Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"You know, I don't need this. Your being extremely rude, and I don't like rudeness. Sakura if you don't mind I'm going to sit somewhere else. Anything has got to be better than this." Rose packed up her trash and got up.   
  
"You can't lie. You look exactly like her Rose." Syaoran called. Rose stopped in her tracks. She turned around.  
  
"Look exactly like who?" Rose asked.  
  
"My sister." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not your sister, and if your going to act like this every time you see some one who looks like your sister then I suggest you get an attitude adjustment. I don't know what this girl did to you that made you hate her so much, but that's no reason to take it out on me." She said. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meling just sat and stared at this historical event-taking place. Someone was actually scolding Syaoran! Not even Meling or Sakura did that. Meling thought it was hilarious, but she kept it to herself. She looked at Rose. If she let her hair down and lost the glasses she did look exactly like his twin.  
  
"Listen I don't know why you're avoiding the fact that you are her Miss. 'Orion'." He said sarcastically. He took out a picture of himself and his twin that day at the beach. It was the last picture he had of her. He let her see it.  
  
"Your right, I do look remarkably like her, but I'm telling you I am not I repeat NOT Rose Li." Rose said.  
  
"Listen I don't care what you say. You're her. I can feel your aura." Syaoran said smugly.  
  
"Aura? What's an aura? I've never heard of it before." Rose said looking confused.  
  
"Your mag…" Syaoran started saying before Sakura, Eriol, and Meling pounced on him and covered his mouth.  
  
"Syaoran, sweetie, we are going to tell her about that later. REMEMBER!" Sakura said.  
  
"Umm Rose maybe you should go. I don't know how much longer I can keep him pinned. Usually when he gets like this he gets into a fight. The people he usually fights get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." Meling said trying her best to hold Syaoran down. It was obvious he wanted to punch her and Meling wasn't sure if she could restrain him.  
  
"Bring it on."   
  
"Excuse me what did you say?" Meling said, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"I said bring it on. I can take him. I'm not a defenseless little girl. Let him go if wants to fight. I promise neither him nor me will get hurt. He just might get a little embarrassed." Rose said calmly.  
  
"Uhh, Rose, I don't think you know who your talking about. No offense to you but Syaoran is really good." Sakura said.  
  
"I said let him go. I'm not a wimp. I have an extremely high pain tolerance and I can take punch." Rose said taking a battle stance.  
  
"Are you sure. Wait a minute that's a Chinese fighting stance. Where did you learn that." Eriol said stunned.  
  
"Let him go, and then I'll tell you. I want to see if this guy is as you good as you say he is. I haven't had decent competition for a while. Don't worry I can take care of myself. Just do it please." Rose pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but if you need help you just tell us." Meling said letting Syaoran go. He jumped up and glared at her.  
  
"I couldn't breathe very well you know!" he said to Meling.  
  
"You deserve it. If you hurt her you'll regret it." Meling warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to embarrass her." Syaoran said smugly. He took a position similar to Rose's.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Rose said.  
  
"Hai"  
  
  
  
Syaoran tried to trip her. Her was extremely fast, but Rose was quicker she jumped over his legs and landed perfectly.  
  
"She's good" Meling whispered to Sakura and Tomoyo, who by the way was currently taping the fight.   
  
"How can you tell?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because of the way she landed. It was very precise, like she sensed what he was going to do." Meling said.  
  
Rose ran towards Syaoran a punch, but he dodged it. He tried to kick her in the stomach, but Rose blocked it. She grabbed his foot and flipped him. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"Give up yet Li-kun?" Rose asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course not." Syaoran got up and punched Rose in the stomach. Hard. Rose gasped, and clutched her stomach. Syaoran smirked, but Rose delivered a roundhouse kick sending him flying into a tree. She stood up straight.  
  
"Rule number one Li-kun, never let your guard down. That punch was good, but you under estimated me. Never do that." Rose said. She walked over to where Syaoran was lying. She knelt down and offered him her his hand. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Can we call a truce?" Rose asked. He pushed her hand away and got up. Rose face fell and she looked hurt. Syaoran didn't see that. All he did was say:  
  
"No, but I accept you apology." Rose looked down. Tears burned in her eyes. She wanted to become friends with him but he just was too stubborn.  
  
"Fine, who needs to be friends with a cold heartless person like you anyway. I'll never bother any of you ever again." She said tearfully. She ran off with her face in her face sobbing.  
  
"XIAOLANG LI, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! THAT GIRL APOLOGIZED AND OFFERED YOU FRIENDSHIP!" Meling yelled. The others were still in shock from what had just happened. Sakura couldn't believe that her boyfriend had just lost a fight, but then she realized that Rose had said that she wouldn't bother any of them ever again, and had run away crying.  
  
"Syaoran, why were you so mean to her! She has to live at my house. Now she hates all of us." Sakura said. Syaoran just stood there. The bell rung. They all looked up in surprise. They didn't realize how long they had been there.   
  
"When we get back to class, I want you to apologize to Rose. If Syaoran, and I'm saying if, she is your sister, then I think you just ruined your relationship with her. I thought you said you missed her. Auntie Yelan kicked her out of the Clan. She didn't leave on her own." Meling said.  
  
"But she never ever came back." Syaoran said whispering.  
  
"Well, if that is her, then yes she did. Maybe she didn't want to because she thought you would get in trouble." Meling pointed out. Syaoran started to get a little frustrated. He knew what he had done was wrong, and ruined a chance of friendship with the girl, but he was still a little upset.  
  
"Lets just go back to class. I know what your thinking, but you just got to swallow your pride." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok. I'll apologize, first thing when we get back into the classroom." Syaoran said smiling. They walked back to the classroom, and everyone started teasing Syaoran about the fight. They got back to the classroom just in time. They all noticed that Rose wasn't in her seat. They got in there seats, expecting Rose to run in at any second. She didn't walk into the classroom al period.  
  
"Does anyone know where Miss. Orion went to. She seems to be missing." Terada-Sensei asked them. Syaoran shifted nervously in his seat.   
  
"Do you want me to go look for her Terada-Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes that would be very nice of you Sakura." Sakura walked out of the room and went outside. She could sense someone in distress, and she had a gut instinct it was Rose. She walked in the direction she felt the aura. She found Rose in a tree crying.  
  
"Rose" Sakura said softly. Rose looked up quickly, and tried to dry her tears.  
  
"Hi Sakura. Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Rose asked.  
  
"Umm.. I was sent to look for you." Sakura grabbed on to a branch and pulled herself up beside Rose.  
  
"I'm not going back. I've decided to go back to Chi.. I mean France. I'm not wanted here." Rose said fresh tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok Rose you are wanted here. Syaoran wants to apologize and accept your truce. He was going to do it when we got back to class, but you weren't there." Sakura said rubbing the girl's back.  
  
"You're just making that up." Rose said.  
  
"No, he seriously wanted to apologize." Sakura insisted. Rose looked up.  
  
"He did?" Rose asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Well then I guess we better head then shouldn't we." Rose said jumping down from the branch she was sitting on. Sakura did the same.   
  
"How we just go home since there is only 5 minutes left. Everyone's coming to dinner tonight to meet you tonight, so he can do it then. Ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Alright. My stuff should be there by now anyway." Rose said. She thought to herself  
  
'If my first day was this exciting then I think I'm going to have a very hectic life in the near future' 


End file.
